A conventional biological test chip is typically has a baseboard that is provided with a pair of detection electrodes. Reaction areas are formed in the areas containing the electrodes and are provided with reactive enzymes used for specific analysis items. After dripping a drop of body fluid to be tested in a reaction area containing a pair of electrodes to have the body fluid mixed with reactive enzyme, they will undergo electrochemical reaction. After the electrochemical reaction takes place, a corresponding signal can be produced from the electrochemical reaction and can be transferred from the pair of electrodes to another pair of electrodes via a transmission line. The another pair electrodes is electrically connected with an apparatus used for analyzing and interpreting the signal, so that analysis results of the body fluid can be obtained accordingly.
Take a test chip for blood glucose as an example, where the analysis target is blood. The test chip for blood glucose structurally comprises a base plate and other plates fastened on the base plate. The base plate of the test chip is provided with detection electrodes sensitive to an electrochemical reaction in order to detect the electrochemical reaction. One of the plates superposed on the base plate is typically a thin film provided with at least a hole. The location of the hole corresponds to the electrodes on the base plate in order to form a reaction area. Other plates are used to produce capillary action to draw the blood to be tested into the reaction area to have the blood reacted with the reactive enzyme in the reaction area.
However, the test chip is structurally disadvantageous in two aspects. First, since the electrodes and wires are typically adhered or printed on the base plate, it is difficult to put the electrodes and wires always on precisely the same locations on the base plate. Besides, when a manufacturing process is determined, it is unable to change the locations and the shapes of the electrodes or to alter the length of effective electrodes. Second, when the thin film used as the reaction area is adhered to the base plate during manufacturing process, the thin film and the base plate should be precisely aligned with each other. It is very time-consuming to perform the precise alignment. Besides, the adhesives there between may be squeezed out. If it fails to align the thin film with the base plate precisely, the electrodes that should be exposed (such as the detection electrodes or electrodes for connecting an external apparatus) may be covered thereby. Under this condition, manufactured test chips will lose their functions and become defective.
In order to overcome above shortcomings, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention. After hard research and development, the inventor provides a biological test chip and a manufacturing method thereof. By utilizing photoresist layer and the manufacturing process of a printing circuit board, it is advantageous in that the electrodes and wires can be more elastically and precisely arranged on a base plate, the manufacturing process can be much simplified, and the yield rate can be increased.